Concrete Angel
by Magical Aqua
Summary: Ryou has pretty bad home life, and is continously tormented by Bakura. One thing leads to another and he and his worst enemy are brought together.


Concrete Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters, blah blah blah, you know the drill.

A/N PLEASE read AND review! If you review I'll reply to you in the next chapter .

Chapter 1: With You

Ryou sat huddled in a corner of his bedroom, clutching a blanket, tears in his eyes. He could hear his parent's yelling from the other room. They were fighting as usual, and, as usual, would turn it into his fault some how. He heart footsteps comeing down the hall towards his bedroom, and he held his breath. He watched as the shadow of feet passed by his door, pausing for a moment, then continuing. He let his breath out as the hall light went out. Finally climbing into bed, he pulled the covers overhis head and closed his eyes, trying to will sleep to overtake him.

The morning sunshine streamed through his window, playing across his face. His eyes opened slowly and he sat up, listning intently for any sound in the house. After a few moments of silence, he was satisfyed, and climbed out of bed. He quickly dressed for school, then snuck into the bathroom across the hall. After brushing his teeth and brushing his long silver-white hair, he made his way quietly down stairs. He took his key off the counter and locked the door behind him. Walking briskly to the bus stop, he stood off to the side, away from the other students awaiting the bus.

Bakura waited at the bus stop leaning against the bus sign waiting for the bus to come so that he could get on. He saw Ryou approach and smirked, he enjoyed pestering Ryou. "hey Ryou, what no dress? i thought it was manditory, for cute girls like your self to wear them" Bakura teased. he knew ryou wasn't a girl but the boy looked so pretty it was an easy mistake. Bakura liked Ryou alot, but teasing was the only way he felt he could get the boy to notice.

Ryou gave him a hurtfull glance, then turned away crossing his arms. This caused his sleeves to go up a bit, revealing a large bruise on his arm. He hadn't noticed, and continued to sulk in the corner as the bus approached.

Bakura walked over and grabbed Ryou's arm, "whats this? dosnt look like my work". It was bakura's way of showing concern as he tried not to touch the bruise.

Ryou pulled away, eyes tearing up. "I-it's nothing, just some other bully...and what do you care anyway!?" he asked, climbing onto the bus as it came to a stop. All the seats in the front were filled as usual, so he made his way to the back empty seat where he usually sat. Unfortunately, Bakura always seemed to follow him.

The taller white haired boy slipped into the seat next to Ryou, eyes narrowed as he stared at Ryou. "Don't give me the whole 'It's Nothing' thing. What happened?" He inquired, acting mostly as if he didn't care.

Ryou looked out the window. "It's none of your business, and you hate me so why should I tell you in the first place? Now do me a favor and just leave me alone." he said, watching the trees go by, and trying to ignore the annoyingly sexy boy sitting next to him.

He glared in an annoyed fashion. "I suppose you'll have to make me." He crossed his arms rebelliously staring at the seat in front of them, trying to burn holes into it with his eyes. "And I don't hate you." He muttered, not noticing if Ryou heard him or not, because he was to busy brooding.

Ryou picked up on this last statement, and turned back to him. "What?" he asked, an expression of shock and confusing playing across his features.

"What did you just say?" he asked. "Just now, It sounded like you said "I dont hate you."" With this, his cheeks tinted rosey a bit.

Ryou turned away again quickly hiding his fast arising blush. "Oh yeah probably" he mumbled.

He inwardly sighed thinking to himself. 'Kuso that was close. I need to be more carefui...' He spared another fleeting glance towards Ryou beofre the bus stopped in front of the school.

Ryou followed Bakura off the bus and to their lockars, which were incidentally, next to eachother. They had all 6 classes together, and Bakura ate at his lunch table. For some reason he just couldn't seem to ever get rid of the other boy.

"Ugh... School is so pointless." Bakura complained to no one in particular as he entered his combonation and opened his locker to retrieve his books. "Don't you think so Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head. "I rather like school" he said, not giving a reason why. His large shirt slipped over his lithe shoulder, revealing his small figure somewhat, and another bruise. He hastely pulled it back up and shut his lockar.

"Where are you getting all these bruises?" He questioned, eyes once again narrowed. When it came to Ryou, nothing escaped his gaze as he gripped Ryou's wrist lightly as to not disturb the previously discovered wound.

Ryou easily pulled his small wrist from the other boy. "It's just m-....m-my..." he looked away. "I promise it's nothing" he said walking towards their class.

He growled. "Don't give me that bullshit!" He shouted, earning quite a few stares in which he ignored as he gave chase to Ryou.

Ryou glared at him. "First of all don't yell at me, and second of all it's none of your business!" he said putting on more speed.

He stopped, eyes trailing after the boy but he didn't say anything. "Keh. Whatever." Storming off after him, he entered the classroom taking his seat in the middle of the last row.

Ryou sat next to him and huffed, crossing his arms. "Do you really want to know?" he asked sighing.

"If I said 'yes' would you really even tell me?" He asked huffily, avoiding eye contact as he stared at the bored.

Ryou glowered at him. "of course I would, but you'd have to promise not to tell anyone" he said looking around.

Bakura slowly turned his head to look at him. "Tell me at lunch break." He whispered as the teacher came in and immediatly started to drone.

Ryou nodded and started taking notes. The day seemed to go by quickly, and at lunch break he lay his books on the table and sat down, taking a sip from his water bottle. "Bakura" he whispered to the other white-haired teen.

"Yeah...." He asked softly, staring at the celing.

"Uh...it's my parents" he said softly, trembling a bit, hoping no one had heard him.

Bakura's eyes widened drastically, and he looked at him. "W-What?" He was shocked and stunned that he didn't even know what to say.

Ryou nodded, a sad expression comeing across his face. "Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you?" he asked, his shirt slipping down again revealing a collarbone with a bruise on it.

He mumbled something, lifting the shirt back up for him. "You're to thin." He whispered.

"No i'm not" he said blushing. "I'm fat" he sighed. "I wanna loose 10 lbs." he traced his slender torso. "I have huge love handles"

"Ryou... You're sixteen right? How much do you weigh?" He asked

"Yeah, uh..about 105" he replied. "See, i'm so fat!" he took another sip from his water bottle. "I bet you'd love to see me without love handles.."

"A twelve year old at the height of five foot three is supposed to be 105 lbs. Not a sixteen year old who stands at five foot six."

"Bakura don't lie, you know you think I'm fat!" he said tears forming. "If I wasn't fat you wouldn't make fun of me and you m-might even l-l...never mind" he said turning away.

"You're NOT fat Ryou." He stated seriously. "You're VERY thin, and that's not good. I myself weigh at least 145. Do you think I'm fat?" He questioned.

"N-no...you're perfect" he mumbled glancing aw the floor. "I'm the hiddios one" he whimpered as his stomache growled.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He questioned rather loudly. And it seemed the bell had rung, for no one was there in the courtyard. And it wouldn't have mattered, for they were up on a hill under the Sakura tree.

Ryou glared at him. "I'm ugly and you'll never think otherwise! Maybe if i got skinny you'd like me!" he got up and ran off.

"RYOU!" He called after him, getting up hastily and giving chase to the distraught boy. "Come back! I don't think you're fat I swear! You're perfect just like that!" Of course that was a lie, he knew Ryou was WAY to skinny.

Ryou stopped in his tracks and turned around, tears in his eyes. "...you ..you think I'm perfect?" he asked. "B-but...i'm so ugly, how could you ever think such a thing!?"

The white haired teen came to a hault right in front of Ryou. "...because, you may want to believe you're ugly..." He paused, gazing into his eyes. ".. but who you are is your perfection..."

The white haired teen came to a hault right in front of Ryou. "...because, you may want to believe you're ugly..." He paused, gazing into his eyes. ".. but who you are is your perfection..."

"I...I.." he started crying and fell to his knees in the soft grass. He hastily rubbed at his eyes and sniffled. "B-bakura...-sniff- I.." he stopped , choking on a sob.

"I-I" he wrapped his arms tightly around Bakura, crying on his shoulder. "I hate you!!!" he screamed holding on tighter, sniffling. "Bakura I hate you so much" tears kept flowing as he clung to the one he so admired, but would never admit.

A painful look came about his eyes, and he was glad Ryou didn't see. His embrace around the other going slack as he felt a twinge go through his chest like one thousand hot white needles puncturing his heart. "Y-You hate me....?" He muttered to himself. Once again not realizing if Ryou heard him or not.

Ryou pulled away, rubbing at his red cheeks and eyes. "no...." he mumbled, whiping his nose. "I dont hate you..I..I can't tell you how I feel, you'll hate me forever.."

He looked confused. "Which one is it? Do you hate me or not?" He mumbled, looking at him distantly

"Bakura I..I never hated you.." He looked away. "It's something different...very different." he hugged his knees to his chest. "But i can't tell you, you'll hurt me....."

"Why... do you think... I'd hurt you?" He asked softly suprised Ryou would think such a thing. Hand reching out to lightly caress Ryou's cheek

Ryou winced away."Because it's what you like to do, I'm not stupid Bakura. You love to torment me, and if you ever found out about the way I f-f...well..you'd kill me!" he sniffled, whipeing his nose against his sleeve.

"No I wouldn't Ryou, because I-- Nevermind." He sighed, shaking his head. He had almost spilled his secret, and that was something he wasn't ready for. "I wouldn't hurt you, or even think about killing you, ok?" Bakura asked softly.

Ryou hesitated, then nodded. "O-okay...well then...I-I..I uh..B-bakura, I like you" he said blushing candy apple red and turning away.

"Y-You like me?" Bakura blinked, a blush forming. A hopeful look in his eyes. "Like me how?" He questioned.

Ryou turned back, biting his bottom lip slightly as he contemplated something. "I..I like you...like this" he said leaning forward and brushing his lips gently across Bakura's.

Now he knew his face was red, but nevertheless, he leaned to press his lips a little closer.

Ryou was surprised by this and quickly pulled away, crawling back a bit. "w-what are you d-doing?" he whimpered. "Is this a joke?" he asked. "I..I mean I know I kissed you b-but I didn't e-expect you t-to like it!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Well... You only kiss someone if you like them. And you only kiss someone back if you like them back... Unless the person is some sicko..." He made a face at that.

Ryou blinked at him, giggling, then laughing, louder...and louder. "I...I can't believe I was so s-scared of you!" he said collapsing onto Bakura in laughter. "You seem t-tough, but you're just a b-big softy inside." he said crying from the laughter.

Ryou's laughs turned in mild giggling and he crawled into Bakura's lap. "I-I'm sorry, it just is so new to me." he blinked up at him through big blue eyes.

He continued to pout, trying to avoid eye contact. Though it was futile and his reserve to stay mad vanished. "You're too cute for your own good."

Ryou giggled. "Thanks, but you know i'm not cute. How can I be with all this?" he asked squeezing his slim sides. "Stupid love handles" he mumbled.

"You are NOT fat. Get it through that head of yours." He poked his head, thenpoked Ryou's stomach

Ryou frowned. "You're just saying that cuz you want me." he said narrowing his eyes. "My parent's wouldn't make me feel so bad and hurt me if I was more attractive..." he sighed. "That's why they hate me so much, cuz im ugly."

He sighed. "Do you trust me?" He asked playing absently with Ryou's hair.

Ryou thought for a moment, then layed his head on Bakura's shoulder. "Yeah...I trust you." he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, humming softly to himself. It was the melodey of the chorus to 'With You' by Jessica Simpson.

With you, I can let my Hair down, I can say anything, crazy, know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. With nothing but a T-shirt on, I've never felt so beautiful, baby as I do now, now that I'm with you...

"Then you can know that I'm telling you the truth when I say you're beautiful the way you are, and you are NOT fat." He replied.

Ryou nodded against his shoulder. "I-I'll try, I really will. B-but...it's hard for me to look in the mirror and see what you see." he yawned, closing his eyes and beginning to fall asleep against Bakura's shoulder. He hadn't eaten for so long he was exaughsted.

"You should eat something. School should be over now. I'll buy you something..." He stood slowly, holding Ryou by the shoulder's standing him too.

Ryou rubbed his eyes, nodding and lacing his fingers with Bakura's. "T-thanks.." he mumbled, letting Bakura lead him back to the school to get their books.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
